


Just a dream

by hafunnynot



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, dream - Freeform, emhyr x pavetta, young emhyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafunnynot/pseuds/hafunnynot
Summary: Emhyr has a dream about better times.





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, deciding that no one is ever going to write a fanfic of these two until the witcher netflix series is out, I decided I will be the one. Hopefully someone else will write more becasue these two needs fanfics. Also going to make a fanfic only based on pavetta and Emhyr, but for now pavetta/emhyr and false ciri/emhyr should do.
> 
>  
> 
> please note that the Ciri that is with Emhyr is not the real Ciri but False Ciri. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was an unusual hot summer in Cintra this year, so hot even the nobles were suffering. The only escape was whatever lake one could find nearby the capital. Wether it was a small lake filled with manure, people would still bathe in it to escape the unrelenting heat. Children were shielded from the sun, to prevent sunburns and boils. Duny, having grown up in more warmer areas in the south, was also affected by the heat. Dressed only in black breaches and Blue tunic, he was sweating profusely. Also, having thick black hair did not help. It was at times like these he found himself envious of Pavetta's ashen hair. Not attracting the suns warmth to your head must feel delightful.

'Gods, when will this heat stop,' Duny thought, sitting against a tree, shielding himself from the sunrays. He was waiting on Pavetta and Ciri. 'Where are they?' Sighing and leaning further back into the tree and closing his eyes he waited for them to come. 

A while later he felt someone poking him with a finger while giggling. Smiling slightly he cracked his right eye open to see his daughter with a grin on her face. 

"Wake up papa." She said while climbing into his lap, still poking him and giggling. " I am awake Ciri." Taking her hands in his to stop her from poking him anymore. 4 year old Cirilla responded with a pout. 

Shaking his head while smiling he looked around to find Pavetta, but only to not find her. He looked back at Cirllia to see her still pouting. "Where is your mother?" Cirilla stopped pouting. " She is coming soon, she had to get changed first she said." Confused, Duny responded "Changed, why?" Breaking into a happy grin Cirilla started bouncing up and down. "To bathe silly! We are going to the lake." Duny only nodded in response and grabbed Ciri and stood up. 

"Took you long enough." He said to Pavetta who was walking towards them, wearing a white short dress that reached her knees, which matched her hair and complection. 'Looking as beautiful as ever,' Duny added in his mind. 

Looking down, still slightly shy and insencure, despite Duny's constant compliments and encouragement. "I know, I just wanted to change into something to bathe in." Finally looking up to meet Duny's amber eyes with her emerald green.

"It's fine, got this little girl to keep me company." He said with a smile. Pavetta smiled too and took Duny's hand to lead him to the lake. Still holding Ciri he followed. 

\----*A little while later*----

"Take that papa!" Cirilla exclaimed while splashing water towards Duny. Shielding himself from the water he retaliated with only a small amount of water, taking care not to splash too much to drown her in water. While stunned by the water, Ciri did not notice her father ducking under the water. She also didn't notice him swimming towards her. She squealed when she felt two strong hands grabbing her by the ankles and her feet being put on someones shoulder, while being thrown up in the air and landing with a splash in the water. Ducking up for air, both of them could hear a light melodius laughter not far from them. Pavetta, while laughing also did not notice when someone grabbed her suddenly. She looked up behind her to see Duny holding her while hearing him yell. " Splash Ciri!" And that she did.

When the splashing stopped, Duny realised that that it was bad idea to splash her when she did the same to him, unprepead he got lots of water in his eyes, Stinging his eyes. Pavetta, being her usual self, immediately became concerned. Swimming over to Duny to help him rub the water from his eyes. While she was helping he suddenly grasped her hands, which was occupied with his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Ignoring Ciri's cries of disgust. Pavetta kissed back immediately.

"I love you."  
"I love you too." 

\---------------  
Sitting abruptly up from the bed one could assume that the Emperor Of Nilfgaard had a nightmare. But, that was not the case. Sweaty from the night heat, Emhyr leaned back against the headboard while rubbing his face with his hands while sighing. Disturbed by the sudden movements, Cirilla, all to accustomed to Emhyr having bad dreams, sat up and leaned towards him. Taking his hands from his face, replacing them with her own.

"Bad dream?" She asked, having gotten rid off most of her shyness around her husband.

"No, not really. It is just this heat." Leaning his head into her hands, while closing his eyes. Only to open them a few seconds later to look at Cirilla. He often found it difficult to stare at her eyes, since it reminds him of Pavetta's. But he has recently gotten better at it. Even though he wished she would tell him her real name, so he could further distinguish her from his daughter, eventhough she looks more like pavetta, he knew she would not tell him easily. But that didn't mean he did not try. 

"Why don't we open the windows? It would help." She asked confidently, only to look down on the bed after hearing him let out a snort.

"And invite every assassin to our bedroom? I don't think so." He said. He laid down, and dragged Cirilla down with him. He wrapped his arms around her, eventhough he knew this would make the heat worse. She responded with putting her head on his chest. Falling asleep to him caressing her white blonde strands. 

Knowing that he did not fully love her yet, she only thought the words to herself, knowing one day he would say them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to drop a comment and kudos, because what author dosn't like that. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
